I'll save you, I promise
by Susuki6789
Summary: The past defines who we are. Our future is what we should be looking out for. Carlos escapes the near deadly fate that brings him closer to Logan, an up and coming pop-star from the band Big Time Rush. Will Carlos' past prevent them from being together or will everything end, before it even begins. MPREG and SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Completely re-edited and redone. If you like it, please review. :)

* * *

He ran.

He ran, even though his feet were blistering, even though his thighs were burning with rage, and even though his heart was beating on his fingertips.

He ran.

The heavy material of his wedding suit was catching the wind, slowing him down. The red and gold outfit clung to his body, making it seem like he was running tem times slower than his actual speed. He didn't stop. He just kept running.

**_You should have said no. _**

_I couldn't._

**_Why are you running? _**

_Because I can't live like this anymore._

_I don't want this._

**_Just say no._**

_I don't want to hurt them._

**_But they've been…._**

_There's nothing else I can do-_

His thoughts were cut off when a screeching noise stopped his feet. He stood there frozen, his thoughts falling into nothingness. The impact of the force was so great, he felt nothing and finally he was at peace.

**_You should've just said no._**

**Line Break**

"Okay guys, you are free to go for the day." Said the young manager, Teresa Garcia had been Big time Rush's manager for the better part of two years now, after their previous manager, Sarah, had quit, the boys were at a loss and Teresa stepped in. She was one of the youngest managers in Hollywood and her clients were making it Big Time, no pun intended. She was proud of them and she had worked her but off to help them get where they are now.

"Thanks Terry." Said Kendall, giving her a smile. He gave her a peck on the cheeks and walked to his car.

"Yeah, thanks." Said James, also giving her a peck. Then chasing after Kendall, so the blond could give him a ride home.

"That was an awesome show." Said Logan, making his way over to the young manager. "Is Tony still picking you up?"

"Yeah, he said he would be here, as soon as he gets out of work." Teresa said. Tony was Logan's cousin and Teresa's Fiancé. The two of them had met at a party and they seemed to hit it off from there, it was after Teresa became the boys' manager. They loved one another and were going to get married in the winter. Today was their one year anniversary. You see, love works in magical ways and love is blind and absence makes the heart grow fonder…since Tony was a producer for CBS, he, like Teresa was really busy, so seeing each other was tough, but the two stuck through the hardships and look at them now.

"Well, good. Happy Anniversary, have a good night." Said Logan, giving Teresa a smile.

"Night, Loges." She replied. Logan had become a baby brother to Teresa, even if they were almost the same age. They had a good relationship, they got along great at work and when they were in a family situation, you'd think that they were siblings.

_*Buzzzzz, buzzzzz*_

"Teresa Garcia here." Answered Teresa.

_"Ms. _Garcia_, are you the family member of Carlos _Garcia_?" answered the other person._

"Carlos…yes. Who is this?" She said, sounding worried.

_"I'm Doctor Grey. Carlos has been in an accident, is it possible for you to come to California Medical?" _

"I'm on my way." Teresa said, hanging up the phone in haste. Teresa looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:00 pm, Tony was just getting off work and she didn't have a ride. She looked around and saw that Logan was still making his way to the parking lot. "Logan!" She called.

Logan turned around, wondering why Teresa sounded so panicked.

"Logan, I need a ride." She said, grabbing him towards his car.

Teresa ran over to Logan and dragged him towards his car; she got in, before waiting half a second for Logan to follow. As soon as Logan got into the car, he was already reversing out of the car park at top speed. She started biting her lips and felt Logan's eyes on her and she knew she had to explain her nervousness.

"My cousin, Carlos, he was in a car accident and…I haven't heard from him in a few months…I didn't even know I was his emergency contact." Teresa said, hyperventilating.

"You have family here?" Logan asked. For as long as Logan had known Teresa, he didn't know she had any family in America. Teresa was a very conservative girl; she gave very little away about herself. Logan didn't know if Tony knew, but as far as he did, Teresa was from Mexico, she came to the states determined to make it on her own. She studied in UCLA, on scholarship and eventually made her name when she took over the boys' carrier. She had a few other clients, but they were still starting out, but they were definitely raising stars.

"He and his sister are my only family; here…he came here a few years after I did. We met up and I helped him settle in and then I got you guys…and I was so busy with you guys and…I-I didn't have time for him and he lives all the way in Stanford…he was going into Criminal Justice" Teresa explained. Tears forming in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"Esa, it's going to be okay. He's going to be okay." Logan said, trying to assure Teresa. He pulled into the front doors of the hospital and dropped her off. "I'll come in, once I park the car." He said. "And I'll let Tony know."

Teresa nodded and ran into the hospital.

**Line Break**

**"**From his X-rays, he has broken his left arm and he fractured his right fibula. Three of his right ribs and two of his left ribs have cracked, but they are healing. His left lung was punctured, but we managed to recover the damages. He might have a concussion, but I can only be sure of that once he wakes up. The next 48 hours are critical." Dr. Grey explained.

All Teresa could do was stare at her baby cousin, who was all bruised up. Carlos was covered in bandages, his arm was in a cast, his right leg was wrapped and he was sleeping... He looked peaceful and relaxed, like nothing could affect him. His, once, beautiful olive face was covered with scratches and was drained off all colour. His lips were cut, showing remnants of dry blood. Teresa gently stroked Carlos' hair, just like she used to when they were younger.

"Baby boy, what have you gotten yourself into now?" She whispered into Carlos' ear, and then gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. Teresa turned to the Doctor, who was inspecting her carefully. "Do you know how it happened?" She asked

"From what I've heard, he was running and when the car came towards him, he stopped." The doctor said. "He was wearing fancy clothing, we have it now, and you can take it with you."

Teresa nodded, turning back to her cousin. "Is the driver okay?" She asked. Teresa knew that if the driver wasn't, Carlos would feel guilty and that would eat at him.

"Yes. He's fine. I'll get a nurse to get you her stuff. You are free to stay with him as long as you need." As the doctor left, Logan walked in, looking from Teresa to the patient in the bed. He cringed at the site of Teresa's cousin. He was really banged up. "Hi." He said.

Teresa looked at him and offered a small smile and turned her attention back to Leila.

"How is he?" He inquired.

"He has a broken arm, a fractured fibula, five broken ribs, a punctured lung and the possibility of a concussion." She replied.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. He felt genuinely sorry for the boy in the bed, but because he didn't know him, he didn't know how to react. "He's going to be okay." He said, walking closer to Teresa, so he could see what Carlos looked like. "I called Tony, he'll be here soon."

Teresa nodded and tears slipped from her eyes.

**Line Break**

Logan waited there. He didn't feel right just leaving Teresa there by herself; he wanted to wait until Tony got there, but considering where Tony worked and how terrible California traffic was. He figured he would be staying at the hospital for a while.

He fell asleep, and before he knew it, strong hands were shaking him awake.

"Logan. Logan wake up." Called out Tony, while shaking him.

Logan cracked his eyes, irritated that he was awoken. 'What's wrong?" Logan said, yawning.

"There's nothing wrong, but it's 9:00 and it's time or you to go home." Said Tony.

"Hmm." Responded Logan, ready to go back to sleep.

Tony let out sigh, he was the night owl, he could stay up till all hours of the night…but he was a grumpy sleeper a. "Seriously Logan, it's getting late and the maximum number of visitors in a room is two, so please." Tony urged.

Logan grumbled irritated and slowly got up. "Okay. Good night you guys." She said, stretching his limbs.

"Night." Teresa called.

And Logan left the room.

Teresa turned to Tony. "They came. They were here, Tony. That's why he was running."

"Are you sure it was them?" Tony asked.

"The nurses gave me his clothes before the accident… a-and the cloths… the cloths he was wearing were traditional wedding wear. They were forcing him to get married! They were forcing him! That's why he ran." Teresa said, sobbing. "They could never let him be…They always pushed him to the edge…Oh my God, Tony…he almost died."

Tony pulled Teresa onto his lap and hugged his fiancé. He rocked her body back and forth, letting her tell him the story. He had only heard bits and pieces of her life and he ingrained every piece of detail she gave him. "Tell me from the beginning." He asked her.

* * *

Would you like me to continue or just leave it, as is?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you _hiddensecretxc, AngelLola and LoveSparkle _for your great reviews and for asking me to continue this story. I honestly thought of just deleting this story all together and forgetting about it.

* * *

Chapter 2

The following day Logan came back to see how Teresa was doing, when he got to the hospital, he saw that Tony and Teresa were in a cot together, holding each other, fast asleep. He looked over at the banged up boy and saw that his face had swelled twice the size of its original size. Logan felts his insides churn and hurt. Carlos was lucky, very lucky. He had managed to survive such a horrendous accident and was still with the living. He was brave.

Logan sat down on one of the chairs that the room provided and looked at all the monitors that were hooked up to Carlos. He was fascinated by them all and for a brief moment he was wondering what it would have been like if he had become a doctor and not joined a boy band. Would he be happier?

Then his gaze fell, once again, upon Carlos. Even though Carlos was unrecognizable and battered, Logan saw that he was beautiful… _Why am I finding his attractive? He's in a bed, all banged up!_ He thought. Logan pushed those thoughts away, because really, his stupid thoughts where nothing compared to what Carlos was feeling-or not feel- at the very moment. Logan went back to looking at the boy in the hospital bed and found himself lost in thought about that very boy and what he was like.

The steady rhythm of the heart monitor and the low buzz of the hospital staff filled Logan's ear, he flicked his eyes from the heart monitor to the ventilator, which was probably a precaution to make sure that Carlos was still breathing, even though it wasn't hooked to him. Logan remembered that that was helpful to talk to comatose patients, that it encourages some sort of response in the sleeping person and hopefully wake them.

Logan cleared his throat. "G'hm. Hi. Um. You don't know me. I don't really know you. Well technically I just found out about you yesterday, I don't think Esa has ever talked about me…Sorry. I'm rambling. I do that when I'm nervous. Which is kind of weird because I'm only nervous with people who are awake, I guess you are the first sleeping person I'm being nervous with…I'm rambling again. Sorry." Logan said, watching Carlos for any signs of movement. "I should probably introduce myself. I'm Logan, I'm about to be your cousin in law…I think that's what you call the brother of your cousin's fiancé."

The monitor kept beeping and the machines continued their symphony, and Carlos was still asleep. Logan sighed, knowing that he was being too hopeful, but he wanted Carlos to wake up. He didn't like seeing his cousin or Esa so distressed or to sleep in a hospital all night.

"Hey Carlos. You have to wake up soon, 'kay? There are people here who want you to wake up and get better. I don't know you, but I hope when you wake up we can be friends." Again, Logan looked at the heart monitor, noting.

**Line Break**

It was almost noon, when Esa and Tony finally decided to grace the world with their presence. Esa was gently tucked into Tony's side and they looked adorable, so adorable that Logan actually took a picture of them, with all intentions to blackmail them…or something. Logan had stayed there, knowing that they would have wanted to go home and get changed.

"What time did you get in?" Tony asked, groggy from the sleep.

"8:00am. I thought you two would be awake by then."

"What time is it?" Tony asked, gently shaking the small beauty in his arms.

"11:49am."

"I haven't slept that long since…college." Tony admitted. "Tess. Tessie, it's time to wake up."

"Mmm. Few more minutes mom." She said, snuggling back into Tony's body, covering her face.

"Tessie, wake up or you'll be late to your Math exam!" Tony said, rolling his eyes at the 'mom' thing. Logan chuckled and kept his peripherals on Carlos.

"What! I'm late! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you wake me up earlier! I'm go-wait. This isn't my room. Urgh! Tony!" Teresa said, looking at her fiancé and hitting him on his chest, giving him kitty glares. "You're mean." She said, pouting.

"Awe, I'm sorry, baby. I just wanted you to wake up." He said, kiss her pout.

They had that effect on each other. No matter how long they'd been together or how much they got to know each other, they had the ability to bring out the best, worst, cute and corny side of each other. Logan longed that he'd one day had a relationship like them and he hoped that the person he would fall in love him was his soul- mate. _God, I sound like a sappy fifteen year old girl._ He thought.

"Good morning." Logan said, giving Esa and Tony enough time to compose themselves and not start making out.

"Oh! Logan. When did you get here?" Teresa asked, jumping a little when she heard Logan's voice.

"Early." Logan said. "Why don't you two go and freshen up and I'll stay here with Carlos." Logan offered.

"Are you sure?" Teresa asked.

"He's sure." Tony replied. "Now let's go home and I promise we'll be back before you know it." Tony said, more for Teresa than for Logan. He knew that Teresa tended to worry about everyone and always tried to be the strong one for everyone, it wasn't until they started getting serious that Tony was about to break down her walls one by one, so that finally she showed all of herself to her fiancé. And when she did, Tony knew that he's found his soul mate and that he had to be with her and Terry felt the same way.

"If he wakes up, call me." Teresa said, as Tony dragged her away from the room.

"Don't take your eyes off him!" Tony yelled from the door.

_I can't… _

**Line Break**

Two hours. Two hours, that's how long Teresa and Tony where gone for and they were still not back. Actually considering the time of day and considering they lived in LA, it was understandable. They probably won't be back for a couple more, but Logan wasn't bothered. He was hungry, but not bothered by the fact that he and Carlos got to 'know each other.' Okay, that's not true, Carlos was starting to learn a lot of things about Logan, assuming that he could hear Logan and was paying attention. Logan just rambled on to the sleeping boy, hoping that his incessant ramblings would wake up the boy.

"Like I was saying, they met a few years ago and Teresa actually rejected Tony three times, before Tony had to ambush her and they went on a date that day. She was so freaked out and then they've been inseparable ever since. They're really happy, even though they barely see each other, but they do live together…so I guess they see each other all the time. Wait… that's an oxymoron, right? Well, it is. So yeah. That's the story of how my cousin and your cousin met. Isn't it awesome? I'm glad she going to be family, we Mitchell's don't have a lot of girls in our family." Logan finished. He let out a sigh and looked at Carlos. His face was drained of any and all colour. He eyes were rounded with dark circles and his injuries displayed themselves on his exposed skin. _Thank God for pain meds._

"Carlos. You have to wake up. Please wake up. I've been rambling nonsense to you since this morning, I think it's your turn to ramble nonsense to me. Don't you? Please Carlos wake up. I don't like seeing anyone like this." Logan begged. He couldn't figure out why he had just a strong pull towards Carlos or why he felt like he'd known Carlos for ages or why he couldn't focus for anything longer than two minutes if Carlos was there. Since he's arrived, he became mesmerized with the Latino and God, he felt weird inside. He felt his heart constrict and his breathing shallow. He thought that he was probably going to faint at any moment, but with Carlos in the room, he couldn't…

_Too fast. Things are happening way too fast!_

"Please Carlos. Wake up." Logan said one more and BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"What?! Carlos?" Logan called, looking at the heart monitor; his heart rate was decreasing, his pulse weakening. His body started to tremble. "NURSE! NURSE!" Logan yelled.

Immediately the room was filled with nurses and doctor, all screaming at each other, yelling for drugs Logan never heard of and getting the shock cart ready.

"Charge to two hundred. One, two, three. Clear" The doctor said.

_Kachum! _

"Okay, heart rate back to normal, pulse strengthening." Said the doctor. "He's going to be okay."

Logan, who had backed into the corner of the room, when the doctor had come in, finally stepped forward and looked at the sleeping boy. "What happened?" He asked.

"He went into cardiac arrest. It was touch and go, but it tells us that he's still fighting." The doctor explained, clearing the room of nurses. "He should be awake soon, but he'll be drowsy. He's been sedated, so he doesn't feel the pain and he'd going to be on morphine for the next few weeks, his injuries are extensive."

"So he's not in a coma?" Logan asked.

"We've induced one, but as soon as he's off the sedation, he'll wake up." The doctors said.

"When will you stop it?"

"In three days. That should be enough time for the major injuries to heal and them he'll be on a daily dose of pain killers."

"When can he come home?" Logan asked, like it was the most natural thing to ask.

"Two weeks, give or take how well he responds to the medication."

Logan let out a sigh of relief. Things were going to be okay. Carlos was going to be okay. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem." The Doctor said, making is way out.

_You're going to be okay, Carlos. Just fine. You are going to make it through and then you are going to talk my ears off. Okay?_

**Line Break**

Three days, came and went.

When Teresa and Tony finally decided to come back to the hospital, Logan told them what the doctor had told him and Teresa practically cried with joy and said a prayer in Spanish. She was religious, very religious. Logan stayed for a little longer, like five hours longer, before he was told by Tony and Teresa to go home and get some rest.

It was hard for Logan, the day before; BTR had just finished their American tour and their first and last shows where in LA, so Logan was definitely drained. He was the type of guy who could sleep for days and still wake up tired. He was the type who was most comfortable at night, and was truly a night owl, unless he was back from tour, hence why Tony was making him go home.

By the second day, Logan had managed to bargain with Tony and Teresa. Tony and Teresa got the morning shift and Logan got the night shift. Since Teresa didn't want Carlos to be alone and because Tony didn't want to leave Teresa's side, Logan thought it was only sensible that he offer to help. Plus, he didn't mind keeping Carlos company. He really couldn't explain the attraction he had towards Carlos. It was getting out of hand to the point, where Logan was actually counting down the minutes until Carlos was off sedation.

Today was the day. Today Carlos was going to wake up.

"The doctors said he's been off it for a few hours, so he should be waking up soon." Logan said. All three of them had been in the hospital since the doctors told Logan he was off sedation and then Logan called the other two. Today was the day that Logan was going to meet the boy he'd been talking to for non-stop. Logan was hoping that Carlos recognized his voice or something, because it was only right, that he did, right? Cause, he was…_Too fast. Way too fast. I don't ever know him! I'm not falling for him! I don't even know what he looks like without the bandages! _

"He's going to be disoriented, he's going to be confused…" Logan thought out loud.

"Let's take things one step at a time." Said Tony, not wanting Teresa to get worried.

"Hmm..nhh."

The room fell silent.

"Uh..hmm."

Everyone was on their tip toes.

"Carlos?" Logan called.

"Hm…nhm." Carlos said. His fingers twitched and he was trying to move his hear. His eys were still shut tight, but you could see that he was trying. He was trying to open his eyes. He was trying to answer the voice that was calling out to him.

"Carlos?" Logan said, again. Teresa was in tears by now and it was up to the guys to call Carlos' name.

Carlos managed to open his eyes by a tenth of a millimeter. His eyes were squinted. He oculd only see blurry splotches of black and white. His head was throbbing, his body felt heavy. His tongue was numb and his throat was dry. " ." He tried he speak, but the words wouldn't grace his tongue.

"Carlos?"

Carlos heard the voice and he sounded so familiar, so warm, so safe. He didn't know who it was, but he was happy that this was the voice he was hearing at this time and moment. The voice pulled Carlos from his slumber and tried to bring him back. _Bring me back where?_

Slowly, but surely, Carlos' eyes opened, so that now he was seeing more than just blurs of figures, now he was seeing the light. The ceiling above him, the window with white shutters and three people around his bed. He could hear a cacophony of noises, it was surreal, but it felt comforting.

Carlos looked around and tried to find the source of the voice. He saw his cousin, she was crying and thanking God in Spanish and she was tucked into a body of a guy who looked older than her, but bared some resemblance to the other guy, who looked about his age, with soft chocolate eyes and smooth white skin, which were graced with deep dimples.

"Good morning, Carlos. It's nice to finally meet you." He said.

* * *

Is this any better than the last one?

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi…" Carlos said, offering the boy with the familiar voice a soft smile.

Logan was taken aback by the sheer beauty of Carlos' melodic voice. It was beautiful. Logan had to hold on to the railings to prevent himself from falling. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of happiness and contentment.

"Carlos! Baby brother! You had me so worried!" Teresa cried, holding onto Carlos' hands. She didn't dare hug him, because he was still wrapped up in bandages.

"Terry…" He managed. He gave her a smile, too and turned to look from Logan to Tony, wondering who they were.

Teresa picked it up and wiped her eyes of her tears. "You just woke up and you already want to know who these people in your room are and not about how you got into his hospital bed. Typical." She said chuckling. "Carlos. This is my fiancé-"

"T-Tony?" Carlos managed to say. He had no idea why he knew that, but he felt like someone had told him that and that someone was telling me a lot of things. It all felt like a dream…

"Yeah. It's nice you meet you." Tony said, replacing his hand with Teresa' and giving Carlos a squeeze. Carlos smiled at him, happy that his cousin found her happiness…_How do I know that?_

Then Carlos turned to the other boy in the room and he had this feeling that he'd known him from somewhere, like he knew his name, It was at the tip of his tongue…He could feel the words spill out of his mouth. "Lo-Lo-Logan?" He asked.

Logan let out a sigh of relief. He thanked God for letting Carlos remember some of the things he'd told him and he would have hugged Carlos…you know, if he wasn't already in so much pain. Logan smiled deeply into Carlos' hypnotizing eyes. "Hi Carlos."

"Hi." Carlos said. He tried to move his hands. But he couldn't his body felt so heavy, it was like he was paralyzed…_Wait. Am I? "_Why can't I move?" He asked panicked.

"You're on morphine and you just woke up from sedation, your body feels heavy, it'll get better, with time." Explained Doctor Grey. "You're going to be feeling sleepy for a few days, but then it should get better, okay?"

"Okay." Carlos said, his voice getting weaker and his mind getting hazy, he felt sleepy again, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to know what happened…He couldn't remember why he was where he was… "Why am I here?" He asked, his eyes dropping and sticking closed.

"Shh...Sleep baby. I'll tell you when you wake up." Teresa said, kissing Carlos on top of his head, as Carlos was lulled away back into his everlasting slumber.

**Line break**

Because it was the day Carlos had woken up, Teresa thought it would be better if she stayed at the hospital, instead of Logan. Logan instantly felt the need to protect…_I don't know. I just feel like I need to be here. This is my territory now._ He thought. He fought with Teresa about it and finally, Teresa gave up, but told Logan, repeatedly to call her if Carlos woke up again and he complied.

Tony was grateful for Logan's help, God knew if Teresa wanted something, she would do everything in her power to get it, but this was a fragile situation and things needed to be handled differently and carefully.

_Flash back_

_Teresa had haggard breathing and her sobs were getting louder, but she complied. "My Aunt and Uncle are… they are terrible… they are selfish and hard. They are terrible people. They don't know when enough is enough. They…*hick* used to push Carlos to his limits. They wanted him to be the top of his class, the practically abused him, if he was one off from a hundred. Carlos…he tried but it was hard and he was sickly, every time there was too much pressure, his body would shut down…Soon they started ignoring him, they paid more attention to his sister, Caila, she was stronger, but she didn't take crap from her parents…*hick*…Carlos, still cared, he wanted to be 'good' enough for them and…and he was a hard worker…He came here to study and get a good, stable job, make his parent's proud. _

_My Uncle always wanted him to peruse Medicine... but Carlos, he just wanted to help people…he never disobeyed though… Carlos told me one time that he wanted to be a teacher, he loved kids and he just wanted to help them or to help the kids who were being abused…Caila…she left…*hick* before things were getting hard with her parents and she lives in Princeton now...we still keep in touch, that's why I go away the first Saturday's of the month…_

_A few months ago…Caila told me that my Uncle's brother was in debt and like always my uncle covers for his family, but this time the debt collector wanted something else…they wanted his daughter to marry the leader's son…cause she lives in the states and so that he can get a green card… I called Caila, before you got here and….and…Oh my god.*Hick.* My uncle offered to trade Carlos instead… apparently they were just as willing…*hick* but…he-he traded his own son to save his niece…That's why he was running…He didn't know he was being sold…Carlos didn't know…I am sure he didn't know…" She explained._

_Teresa was still crying, Tiny held her close, trying to calm her down…_

_"My baby brother almost died because he was running from his parents… for the first time. He was standing up for himself and he still being beaten to death." Teresa chocked._

_"Shhh." Tony soothed, rocking Teresa in his laps. "Shh, it's going to be alright, he's going to survive." _

_"Wha-What if they *hick* come looking for him?" _

_"Then we call the cops."_

_ "My aunt will hate me if we put her husband in jail..."_

_"They are bad people, do you think they don't deserve to be punished."_

_"They do…but they might…they might have moved…They're sneaky people. If they find out Carlos ran, they're going to do the same." She cried._

_ "We're are going to call the police and they are going to help. We are going to help Carlos and save him, okay?" Tony asked_

_"*hick* Okay." Teresa nodded, to his stern tone. _

_"Okay, soon as the sun rises, we fill a police report and Carlos can come live with us?"_

_"He can't live with us, my aunt knows where I live, they might come to us and demand *hick* De-demand to have him *hick* back." Teresa explained. Her family was not to be messed with._

_"Then, he'll live with Logan, how about that?" Tony asked_

_"No one can know."_

_End Flash back_

"It's a good thing, Logan bought a new house." Tony said.

"Yeah, now let's just make sure, no one finds out about this house." Teresa said.

"He's going to be okay." Tony assured. He knew that Carlos was going to be okay. He knew that Logan was going to do a great job taking care of Carlos. He just knew… and those hints of possessiveness were also a trigger of how he knew. Tony knew that if the roles were reversed and it was Teresa in that hospital bed. God forbid. He'd be doing what Logan was, never leaving her side and sighing in relief when she spoke out his name. Tony looked over to his fiancé. "I love you."

Teresa looked over at him, her eyes filled with love and longing. "I love you, too. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything; ambushing me to go on out first date, for comforting me when 'm sad, for breaking my walls, for loving me and for everything you'll do in the future." She said

"I'd do anything for you." He grinned at her.

"And I, you." She giggled. She took in a deep breath and let it out. It was time. This was overdue and Tony needed to know. It was important and he was supposed to know in the day of their anniversary… "Tony, I have to tell you something." She said, as he pulled into their driveway.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning off the engine and getting out of the car, to open her door of her. Even after all the years they'd been together, Tony was still chivalrous. Who said chivalry was extinct?

"Thanks honey." She said. "I'll tell you inside."

The went inside and got out of their outside cloths and settled into their PJs, with for Tony was a pair of boxers and a white top and for Teresa was one of Tony's shirts, which was three sizes too big for her and made her look smaller than she was. Tony loved her in his cloths and Teresa knew that, she played that to her advantage and she loved smelling like Tony, so it was a win-win situation.

They got into bed, with Teresa laying her head on Tony's strong arms and Teresa wrapping her body around Tony's.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Tony asked.

Teresa, took another deep calming breath. She knew it was going to be okay. Tony loved her and even if they were young and busy, they could do this. They could. Teresa pulled herself off of Tony's arm and sat straddling his hips, she turned the light on the night stand and looked down at Tony, who was grinning and smirking. Teresa did a playful eyes roll, but smiled at Tony's cuteness.

"Okay. I love you."

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "I love you more." He said, without a second of hesitation.

"You are my soul mate and my one and only." Teresa continued.

"I am?!" Tony said, in a playful manner. "Good, cause I thought I was the only one feeling that way." He said, letting gout a breath of relief.

"Haha, very funny." She said, kitty smacking him on his chest.

"I try." He said, in modesty. His brunette hair, messy on his head and his stubble visible, he had the most piercing blue eyes that managed to trap Teresa. Teresa bent down and kissed her fiancé's stumbled cheeks. She kissed her way to his right ear and…

"I'm pregnant." She said.

Immediately Tony wrapped his strong arms around Teresa's curvy hips, pressing her onto him. Teresa extended her legs, so that she was laying on top of Tony. "You're pregnant." Tony said.

"Yeah." Teresa replied.

"I-I-I'm go-going to be a dad?"

"And I'm going to be a mom."

"H-How long? How long did you know?" Tony stuttered, a smile imprinted on his face.

"A week before our anniversary. According to the doctors, I'm two months along." Teresa said, lifting herself off of Tony and looking at his expression. His smile mantled Teresa's heart. Tony was happy. Very happy. He was going to be a dad with the woman of his dreams. It was beyond words. "I'm guessing you're fine with this?"

"Fine? I'm over the moon…No, that's not far enough. I'm over Neptune! This is great! We're going to be parents!" Tony said excitedly. He touched Teresa's cheeks and caressed them, gently pulling her down, so he could kiss her.

The kiss was sweet and fervent. It described them perfectly. It was all they needed… Tony hugged onto Teresa's body tighter and lifted himself off the bed, extracting a squeal out of Teresa, as she was being lifted. He laid Teresa onto the bed and hovered on top of her, making sure, not to press on her stomach, but kissing her with stronger emotions.

Teresa's heart was thundering in her chest. Tony felt it and kissed her chest right above her fluttering heart then returned to capture her lips in a deep and very slow kiss. Teresa hands' threaded through Tony's hands, like she's done so many times before, lost in sensation, lost in love. Tony's rested the bulk of his weight on his right arm, his left hand gently making its way down Teresa's body, over her side, lower still to her thigh, pulling her leg up gently.

Teresa understood his movement and lifted her leg up allowing Tony to caress her lower leg, her knee, her thigh, sending shivers up her spine causing her to pull away from his lips in search for air. When Tony's lips didn't stop, just went on kissing her neck – right on that special little spot that made her whole body burn with desire – Teresa gasped for air even more. Her blood had heated up and apparently lost the capacity to transport the much needed oxygen up to her brain.

"God, Tony …" Teresa whispered when Tony nipped lightly at her neck. Her body began reacting on its own accord as her legs wrapped around Tony's waist, pulling him in closer. His over-sized t-shirt, hiking up, just the way Tony liked it.

"I love you." Tony said, looking back up at Teresa. He felt the need to keep telling her that and she felt the same way.

"I love you, too." She said. Teresa allowed her body and its needs to take over. She closed her brain off to worry and fear and just allowed Tony to show her just how much he truly loved her. She tried to convey her love right back but Tony stopped her, moving lower on her body, kissing, nipping at her neck and her chest, showering her with love and attention. He moved down to her stomach and spread it with butterfly kisses and adoration.

"I love you too, baby." Tony said to Teresa's stomach and his unborn child.

"Mommy loves you too." Teresa said, giggling, while her hands moved to her stomach.

**Line Break**

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

Carlos had been drifting from and back to sleep. At times, he'd wake up and call out Logan's or Teresa's name. Every time he would say Logan's name, Logan felt a bit of himself melt into Carlos and felt…so…so right. There were a few times, when Logan would catch Carlos waking up and would be there, smiling at the boy, saying words of encouragement…And there was this time-

"NO! NO! PLEASE! I CAN DO BETTER! PLEASE! I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T SEND ME THERE! . I'LL DO BETTER."

Logan immediately ran to Carlos' side, even though he was in the cot, right next to Carlos' bed. He looked at the Latino, his body was perspiring, there were tear tracks down his cheeks and he was biting his lips so hard that blood was pouring down the side of his face. He looked so helpless, nothing like the angel who'd been sleeping so soundly for the last three days.

"Carlos! Carlos!" Logan yelled. "WAKE UP!" Logan gently shook Carlos' body, trying to agitate him awake, but it was no use.

"PLEASE! PLEASE. I'LL BE GOOD. PLEASE" Carlos begged.

"CARLOS! WAKE UP!" Logan yelled.

Instantly, the screaming from Carlos stopped. His eyes were wide open, the tears were drying on his face. He was shocked. He didn't know what was going on, but suddenly the memories started to flood his head and he started crying again, harder, and louder. He bit his lips, to keep him from letting out too much noise, but it didn't help.

Logan was astonished. He didn't know what to do. He'd just witnessed Carlos have a mental break down. He didn't have the heart to call Teresa, so he did what his mother used to do. "Shh. It's going to be okay. It was just a nightmare." Logan said, gently stroking Carlos' hair, making him calm down. "Shh. I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Carlos continued to cry, but his wales turned into whimpers and he stared at Logan. He was surprised. He didn't think that Logan would be so comforting…

"It was only a nightmare. I'm here to protect you." Logan said. "I'm here."

"I-I a-m-m, s-s-sor-rry." Carlos stuttered.

"Shh. It's late, it's okay. Go back to sleep." Logan said, still stoking Carlos' short black hair.

"W-Will yo-ou be here?" Carlos asked.

"Yes."

"W-Will you sleep next to me?" Carlos asked. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't like those dreams. It was so dark there. He felt stripped of everything. He couldn't be alone.

"Your injured and there's no room." Logan said, with a sad smile.

"Come over to my left side, I don't hurt there and I can make room." Carlos said, determined.

Logan looked at Carlos tear streaked face and couldn't say no. He walked over to Carlos' left side and moved the wires, to make sure that they were disturbed and then got into bed net to Carlos. Logan put his arm under Carlos' head, to make sure there was enough room for both of them and to make Carlos a little bit more comfortable. Now, Carlos needed someone to be there for him. Logan got under the covers and continued to stroke Carlos' head, with the and that was under Carlos' head.

"Go to sleep." Logan said. "I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you."

Carlos nodded, closing his eyes. The tears continued to pour down his cheeks, but he felt better, safer. Carlos used his left hand to find Logan's right hand, which was perched on Logan's side. Carlos looped their fingers together and let out a sigh of relief. Now he felt better. The crying tired him out and he felt drowned in drowsiness.

When Carlos' breath started to even out, Logan knew that he was asleep. Logan contemplated getting out of bed and going back to his cot, but he couldn't bear to leave Carlos' side. He looked at the sleeping boy, next to him, it seemed to have become a hobby of his, now. He saw the blood drying on Carlos' lips and he felt an urge. The urge was strong. He lifted his head and gently pressed his lips with Carlos.

They shared a kiss. Their first kiss.

Logan pulled away; he licked his lips, tasting the irony flavor of blood. He saw that Carlos' lips were smudged, so he wiped the excess blood away. They kiss was sweet, but bitter. It was bitter sweet. It was what Logan knew would be like. The circumstances, which had made Carlos have that dream, were cruel and he couldn't bear for the boy to go through so much pain, in only a few minutes. He felt the need to protect Carlos, with all of his being. He needed to keep him save. He promised Carlos that he would. He was going to protect Carlos, from anything and everything.

It was now…It was now that Logan realized that he was falling for Carlos.

* * *

Please review :)

Love Susuki


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

I'm really sorry fro the late update, but you know how school goes. On that note, it's my Senior year and I'm swamped with University applications, so updates will be far apart. I'm sorry and as soon as I graduate and as long as you guys are still interested in my stories I'll keep them up :)

I would like to thank AngelLola and hiddensecretxc for reviewing and telling me to continue this story. I know it was confusing in the beginning, but I hope it's better now.

So without further ado, here it is. Oh! And I've already written the fifth chapter and that will be out as soon as you guys review this chapter and the next chapter has something I'm sure all readers look forward to at some point (Hint, hint).

**Chapter 4**

_"Damn, you're so beautiful." Logan told him._

_Almost immediately he could feel Carlos' body get even hotter under his touch as the boy blushed._

_"Logan." Carlos groaned when Logan kept on looking at him._

_"Hmm."_

_"Do something, anything." Carlos said moving his hips._

_Logan chuckled before he started to kiss and suck on the boy's neck, forever teasingly. Carlos knew for a fact that he was going to have hickeys and lots of them and that excited him even more._

_"Logan I swear to go-" Carlos panted_

_"What?" Logan asked_

_"Please."_

_"Please what?" Logan asked teasingly. Before Carlos could answer, he swept down and started rubbing their erections together. Carlos almost came at the sudden pleasure he was hoping for._

_"Oh god Logan!" Carlos screamed when Logan did it again. _

_Logan felt powerful with all the pleasure he was able to give Carlos. He loved it, he absolutely loved it. He drove back down to capture the Latino's lips and was awarded by whimpers of plea._

_"Logie please~"_

_"Please what?" Logan wanted to hear him say it. Ever since Carlos started teasing him that's all he wanted to hear._

_"Love me" Carlos said. Logan didn't suppress his moan that time before he let go of Carlos' arms. _

_Carlos felt Logan kissing and licking down his neck and before he could think about what was happening he felt Logan's tongue licking at his membrane. Carlos moaned louder and arched his back._

_"Mnn …That feels so good Logie." Carlos said fisting the pillows beside his head. Logan went even further and Carlos could feel Logan's tongue push past the ring of muscles, causing him to moan even more. After a while of Logan fucking him with his tongue Carlos wanted more._

_"Logan…I need you….please."_

_Not willing to tease or deny his lover Logan quickly slicked himself with his spit and lined himself up with Carlos entrance before he began to ease himself in, stopping every once in a while when Carlos let out a whimper. Carlos hissed at the intrusion and Logan stopped all his actions and focused on Carlos' eyes. _

_"I promise it'll get better soon." Logan told him as he finished entering him._

_They both let out moans when Logan was completely in him. Logan fought his instincts to thrust and allowed Carlos time to adjust. After a while the pain subsided and Carlos wiggled his hips a little signaling Logan to start moving. Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and slowly started making his way out._

_When he was almost all the way out he snapped his hips forward, plunging back into Carlos. Carlos let out a loud moan that was muffled by the pillow when Logan struck his prostate with a bruising force. Carlos continued to moan into that same pillow as he was being pounded by his boyfriend._

_"Kiss me." Carlos said in between moans. _

_Yes… Yes.. That was what Logan wanted. He wanted to kiss Carlos more than anything; he wanted them to be linked in the most intimate way possible. Logan bent down to touch Carlos' lips… It was a simple touch, but it had so much meaning… Logan lifted himself off of Carlos, to look into his gorgeous majestic eyes…But, Carlos' eyes were closed. His face was white and his lips were smeared with blood. _

_He wasn't breathing._

_"Carlos…"_

"Carlos!" Logan said, waking up with a sudden jolt. He felt seat gather itself on top of his head and his heart racing, threating to leave his body and his lungs, burning for air. He turned to his side, where he hoped the Latino was and to his utter pleasure, Carlos was there, snuggled into Logan's chest. Logan let out the breath he'd been holding for so long, relieved that Carlos was safe and breathing. Logan looked around the room and saw the few shimmers of sunlight creep their way through the curtain and he reached for his phone. He was that it was early, 6:15, early. He was tempted to go back to sleep, but wasn't sure what he'd do if he had that nightmare again.

_Shit. _

Memories of the bad dream flooded back into Logan's mind and he remembered how vulnerable and appetizing Carlos had looked underneath him and he instantly felt himself harden at the thought. He looked down at the pants and saw, what he was expecting…

He pried his hands from under Carlos' head and tried to wiggle out without Carlos noticing or moving. He was sure he was safe, considering the lack of sleep Carlos got last night, he was probably going to be out cold for the good part of the morning. Logan managed get out, with minimal damage to waking Carlos up. He slowing lifted the blankets off and climbed out of bed and then looked at Carlos' sleeping figure, tucking him back into bed, making sure that the blanket was tightly wrapped around his body. And finally when he thought that Carlos was cushioned enough, he left to do his business.

**Carlos POV**

It's not as warm as it was a few minutes ago. I feel so cold. I don't like it. I don't like it. I feel alone. No. I don't like it. I want…I want…I want Logan.

"Hnnn. Logan?" I called out.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes to see around. I moved onto my back and turned from side to side, taking in the whole white room. He wasn't here. He couldn't have left, right?

_"I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you." _

That was the last thing he said to me, he won't leave. He wouldn't.

"Logan?" I tried again.

No response.

"Logan?" I said a little louder. I felt my heart tighten and my breath quicken. He probably thinks I'm messed up and screwed up and…and…Terry probably told him everything. He…He…probably doesn't want to associate himself with me…he was just worried about me hurting myself last night. Nothing more.

"Logan." I said, unconsciously. I shouldn't expect anything from him. I just met him. But he…last night…I felt safe. I could feel a well of tears emerge from behind my eyes. And before I knew it, they were spilling from my eyes. "Logan." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

I turned to face him. He was standing at the bathroom door. He looked tired, worried, cute, especially with the morning stubble. He started walking towards me and he was just so careful with the way he approached me. It was like he knew I was hurting and wanted to comfort me and at the same time wanted to give me my space. Does that even work?

"I thought you left." I said before I could even think. It's the concussion.

"I needed the bathroom. Did I wake you?" He asked, walking up right next to my bed.

"You were gone and it felt cold…Thank you." I said.

"For?"

"Sleeping with me last night."

"It was my pleasure." He said and immediately blushed. I let out a little giggle as the fast character change and he was cute.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him, trying to get him to blush even more.

"Yep." He said, all too eagerly, and blushed again. I let out another giggle and Logan seemed to smile every time I did that.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." He smirked a lop sided grin back.

"How come you sound so familiar? And how come I knew all those things when I woke up?" I asked, searching for his eyes, which he granted me. He looked into me; his blush crept in even more.

"I…I uh…I tend to ramble about everything and anything. And usually people tell me to be quiet and when Esa or Tony weren't here you were and you listened and I thought you'd want to know about everyone and well, we are in-laws, and cousins of the people who are supposed to get married, so we cousin-in-law people have to stick together…And uh…well, you…you were nice to talk to."

I smiled at him. "I remember now." I said. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"Like I said, it was my pleasure."

**Line Break**

The doctor said I can go home in a week and well let's face it. I have nowhere to go. Sure, I could stay with Esa and Tony, but they are a newly engaged couple, they need their privacy and I don't want to intrude and if I go there, they'll find me. She's the first person they will go to. I don't want to put her in danger. It's too selfish of me to even consider that. Logan was there when he talked about it. He was probably going to report all of it back to Esa and Tony. I guess with my concussion, I was prone to forget a few bits and pieces.

Logan stayed, even when Terry and Tony finally showed up this morning and there was something weird about them. Well, Terry. She was glowing. And Tony was smiling, ear to ear. I didn't know what to think, if they weren't engaged, I would have guessed that Tony proposed. But, it seemed like Logan knew better.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked, as soon as they came in.

"What! Pftt. What?! Ha! Psh. Yes." She replied. Her hands went to her stomach and she gave both of us a warm smile, telling us that she was happier than happy. That's what I loved about her, she was the fun one. She made people laugh and what she did right there; it brought a smile to my face.

Logan went to hug them both and wish them his best. Esa then came over to me and I hugged her. "Congratulation. You are going to be the best mom in this world."

"I hope. I was so nervous when I told Tony." She said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. See, perfect mom thing to do.

"I know. I guess he took the news well? He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you since you walked over here and he's standing like four feet away."

"He's protective of me and the baby." She said, smiling bright when she said baby.

"You happy?" I asked.

"So much so that it scares me."

"That it's all just a mirage and it might end soon?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

She nodded and then took a deep breath. "Los, we went to the police."

"What?!" I said, panicked.

**Logan's POV**

"What?!" said Carlos.

"We had to Los." Said Terry. Tony was with me during that time and his smile flatted a little bit, but he still looked happy. His body went rigid, like the conversation Terry and Carlos were having was not planned.

"No! Terry, they are dangerous people. If anyone finds out. Esa, it's too risky. They might….the will…they'll come." He said, shivering all over.

"They won't. I promise. The police went to look of him and they will tell us if they found anything."

"And her?" Carlos asked, looking straight into Terry's eyes.

"She's not an accomplice. This is his doing. And he's going to be punished for it." She said.

"How did you even know? I didn't tell anyo- She told you? Caila."

"Yes. I called her. She's worried about you too." Esa said.

_Who's Caila? _

"He's going to go to prison…She'll hate me and you and…and what about Isabelle and the…?" He asked, looking even more terrified.

"She will not hate you. And Isa is going to be fine, it's her parents to borrowed, so they will serve their time, try to work off the loan and everything should be fine." Teresa assured.

"Teresa… You don't know that." He said.

"I do. And the reason I'm tell you this is because I don't want you to run." She instructed. "I know they always said, if anything happened, to run and hide, I'm telling you to stay put and face it. Los, what happened shouldn't have happened."

"You don't know what happened." He said, his body going cold.

"I know the bare minimum and that's enough." She said.

"Logan, I need to talk to you." Tony said, pulling me towards the door. He didn't want me to hear what they were going to talk about and I respected that, that, but I needed to know…wanted to know. Carlos was in danger? And who is _he and she and Isabelle? What's going on?_

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to say. That's for Carlos to tell you." He said. "Listen, from what you heard, you know Carlos in trouble. And as soon as he gets let out of the hospital, he needs to stay somewhere. He can't stay with us. And no, it's not because of the baby or the fact that we're engaged. It's because his family is dangerous. Logan, I was wondering if he could stay with you. I know it's a lot to ask and it's okay if you say no, but Terry wants him to stay with family and if Carlos stays with his sister, we can't protect them, because she lives too far away."

"I'll do it." I said. There was no thinking needed. Carlos needed to be safe and I promised his that I'd keep him safe.

"Really?" Tony asked, surprised

"I'll do it. And you said police, are there going to be cops?" I asked.

Tony sighed. "Yes, I don't know for how long, but they are going to be keeping a look out, they'll set up a security system at your place." Tony said.

"Can I know, how bad was it, for him?" I asked, trying to look back into the room.

"He was treated more like a servant than a son." Tony said. "That's what I gathered from what Teresa's told me."

"The accident he got into, that was an accident, right?"

"Yeah."

**Carlos POV**

**"**You want me to live with Logan?"

"Yes," Said Terry, biting her lower lip. "You know that they are going to come looking for you either at my place or at Caila's place. Since I'm living with Tony, they won't find me for a while, but they might catch up. No one knows where Logan lives, expect for a select few and it'll be safer. The police will set up a security system and then, they are going to be on the lookout for a few weeks."

"This isn't necessary." I persisted.

"Carlos, you were forced into marriage to a guy you didn't even know, so that Isabelle's parents could pay off their debt! He sold you! He traded you! This is necessary." She yelled, in a hushed manner.

"Terry, he had his reasons." I whispered.

"What?! Is it the fact that Isabelle's his daughter and is more important than you, when you are his _only _son?! I know Carlos. I know."

I didn't say anything.

"I know that Isa is his daughter, but she wasn't brought my by him. I know how much Aunt Sylvia wants things to change, but is too scared. I know all the abuse Caila went through, just to get to this country and I know how you want them to love you, so you do everything they ask, even though _he_ doesn't bat an eye at your direction. I don't know why he's such a douche to you, but I do know that I love you and I want you safe. So, you are going to go live with Logan, until he's in prison and that guy they wanted you to marry is also in prison."

"He…that guy…he didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't need to be punished." I tried, weakly. The guy I was supposed to get married to, his name was Alec. He seemed just as lost as I was. He didn't look like he wanted to get married and…he helped me.

"He's the son of the debt collector, is he not?" She demanded.

I nodded.

"He knew he was going to get married to you and didn't object." She said, more of a statement than an answer.

I nodded.

"Then, he needs to be punished, because marry for a green card is illegal." She said.

Just then, Logan and Tony walked back into the room and Logan had this calm, really calm expression that I couldn't read. It was daunting and I felt restless just looking at him. I fell silent and I wouldn't look Logan in the eyes. I had a feeling that Tony told him…what? I don't know. But I'm sure he's mentioned the part about living together. I can't say that I'm unhappy with the situation, but I don't want to be a burden.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tony give Terry a heads up and she turned back to me. "Logan, you alright with the plan?"

"Yeah." He said, his voice far to calm for comfort.

"Then it's all settled."

**Line Break**

Normal** POV**

**One Week later.**

**"**Logan, thank you so much for doing this. I really appreciate it." Teresa said.

"It's fine." Logan said giving Teresa a hug.

Teresa turned to Carlos, who was in crutches and would be in them for the next month or so "Litos, if you need anything, call me, okay?"

"Okay, Terry. I'll be fine!" Carlos reassured. He really didn't want to make this harder for any of them, because they were all just trying to help. He put back his happy, energetic face and it was like a breath of fresh air, after the couple of weeks they had they'd just had.

"Yeah, don't worry Teresa; I'll take good care of him!" Piped in Logan, looking more excited than ever to get to spend some alone time with Carlos.

"Okay. You have our emergency contacts, our page numbers and the hospital contacts are in your phones." She said motherly

"We know." Carlos said

"Make sure you boys eat right, Carlos you need to gain that weight back"

"I know."

"Logan, take care of him, if anything happens, call me."

"I know." Said Logan, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he had heard this speech for the fourth time that day. Who knew Teresa was such a mom to Carlos?

"Okay and since BTR is on vacation right now, try to relax, okay?" She continued.

"Honey I think Logan knows and Carlos is going to be fine." Tony said, coming behind Teresa, hugging her waist and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Teresa looked up at Tony from behind and blushed. "You need to stop worrying." He said, hugging her tighter.

Teresa recuperated that hug and squeezed Tony's hands, holding on to his fingers. "I know"

"Are you ready?" Tony asked.

"Yes." She said, turning to the boys. Her mouth open ready to remind of something…anything really…

"WE KNOW!" yelled Carlos and Logan together.

Tony burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" He bent over in pain, his hands flying to his stomach. Teresa gave him an 'Ahem' look and he wiped away an imaginary tear, trying to compose himself.

Teresa sighed. "Fine. Take care; we're just a call away." She hugged Carlos and then Logan, got to Logan's door, blew the two of them a kiss and headed to Tony's car.

As soon as the door closed. "Phew" said Logan.

Carlos chuckled. "That's not the worst of it, now comes the constant phone calls."

"Oh my God, her hormones are acting too fast! She's already a mother!" Logan asked, flabbergasted.

Carlos bent over, laughing at Logan's exaggeration. "Yeah." Was all he managed to say.

"Yeah…" muttered Logan, focusing his gaze on Carlos. Now that Carlos had taken all of his bandages off, Logan was able to see what the Latino really looked like. He was nothing like the bruised and battered body lying in the hospital bed, instead he was more toned, and…beautiful….and Logan got to spend time, _a lot of time wi_-Logan couldn't finish that thought, because Carlos had turned to him and asked him something. "Huh?" Logan said, coming back to reality.

"Um…I was wondering if you could show me where my room was." Carlos asked, blushing.

"Oh! Right! This way!" Logan said moving deeper into his houses, showing Carlos they guest room. Logan had a modest sized house, which held three bedrooms, all of which had their own bathrooms. And it was Logan's own place, which he paid with his own money! He had a decent sized kitchen with modern appliances, which was connected to a dining room combined with a walk through living room. His family often came to visit him in California, so he wanted to make sure that they knew he was doing well, to avoid them worry about him.

Carlos' room was painted light blue, with dark navy curtains over bid wall length windows. There was a simple chandelier at the center of the room, what brought in an elegant white light, filling the room with optimism. The dresser was in the bathroom, which had a standing shower and a waist to ceiling high mirror. Logan was happy he had decided to remodel bits of his home, because you never knew who would be staying over and impressing them with your place was always a must.

'So, this is going to be your room, you have bathroom in there and the Kitchen is in the back, my room is right next door and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Logan said, smiling at the boy in the crutches.

"Okay…T-Thank you. You really didn't have to do this, but I really appreciate it."

"Hey! Don't be like that, we're practically family! And family helps each other out. And after the couple weeks we had, I think there's no thanks necessary" Logan said patting Carlos on the back. Carlos cringed a little, obviously feeling pain, from a nasty bruise that was under his clothes. "I'm so sorry, you must hurt! Have you taken your medication yet?" He asked, wondering is pain killers at 8:15 am were appropriate.

"It's okay." Carlos offered Logan a faint smile and hopped to his bed. "I haven't taken it yet, the doctor said to only take the pain medication when I can't bare the pain, so I'm good. And you were there, remember?" Carlos teased.

"I remember, just wanted to make sure you remembered." Logan said, with a nervous laugh.

"Riiight." Carlos said,

"Yep."

"Thank you again." Carlos whispered.

"You don't' need to thank family." Logan replied

"We aren't family yet."

"That is true." Logan contemplated.

"So thank you." Carlos tried.

"You are very welcome."

* * *

So what do you think? I know that the relationship between Carlos and his family is very confusing, but I'll go into that in the coming chapters. Logan and Carlos do develop feelings for each other and this story is an mpreg. I just like writing them, there';s a certain quality of fantasy in thinking that a man can bear children. I like it, but if it's not for you I completely understand :)

Please review.

Love you guys.

Love Susuki


	5. Chapter 5

LoveSparkle- Hi Sweetie! haven't' talked to you in a long time. How are you?

disboyisarusher- Awe, thanks for the lovely reviews. I hope you like my story, I'm trying to make this one popular, but it's taking a while.

**_Chapter 5_**

It had been a week since Carlos had moved in with Logan and things were going smoothly between the two of them, sure Logan still had those _dreams, _but he tried push those thoughts away, he wanted to be there for Carlos to take care of him, to assure him that he could always count on Logan. Logan was falling.

Over the week, Carlos was staring to walk without his crutches, but he had a very bad limp and he had to hold onto something to get some sort of support. Logan was there to help him; he redid some of Carlos' bandages and made sure that the clumsy Latino remembered to take his medication. In only a course of a week Logan was beginning to see Carlos for his true self, a boy full of life and excitement, who constantly needed to be moving around and loved to laugh and make others around him happy. It was only when Logan found Carlos in the kitchen one morning, struggling to get the pancake mix from the top shelf that he realized that Carlos needed to be there with a purpose, Carlos, as Logan came to realize needed to be kept occupied and he needed to feel like he was wanted and useful. At that moment, it broke Logan's heart. He wanted Carlos to be comfortable with him, be didn't want Carlos to feel obligated in any sort of way, he was doing this because he genuinely wanted to.

Today, they were on the sofa, sitting next to each other watching a random movie on HBO. They weren't touching, but the glimpse of air between them was being threatened to vanish. They sat there mindlessly, not really paying attention to the movie. They had gotten much closer since the hospital and Carlos was starting to open up to Logan.

"Hey, Logie?" Carlos said, out of the blue. Carlos had taken it upon himself to start calling Logan; Logie, because he thought that since they were living together, they could have nick names for each other.

"Yeah Litos?" Logan said.

"Why'd you decide to be in a boy band?" Carlos asked, turning from the screen to Logan.

"Well this is a funny story." Logan chuckled. "My best friend, James, he's in the band too, it was actually his dream to be a singer and one day Gustavo Roccque came to Minnesota, holding auditions for the next big hit. We'd just got home from doing something we shouldn't have done and we were watching TV and the announcer said to come to the studio right away, but all our parents were at work. Kendall, my other best friend and kind of the leader of the group, managed to get him to the audition, with me driving because I was the only one with a leaners permit and we also had to get his neighbor to come with is, because I needed an adult in the car."

"Uh huh." Carlos, his eyes smiling and his lips twitching listening to the story.

"So, basically we made it in time, except James got stage fright and made me audition first and I beat boxed for Gustavo."

"You beat box?" Carlos said, surprised.

"Hell yeah, I can play a sick beat." Logan said and then started to show Carlos how good he was. "Psst, puh, yo listen up, it's Logan in the house, psst pu psst. I'm sittin' right here with Carlos in the house, psst pup psst ppst puh."

Carlos broke out in a fit of laughter listening to Logan beat box. He was um… "So, I'm guessing Gustavo didn't pick you?" Carlos said, catching his breath and wiping away invisible tears.

"How'd you guess? Seriously, I have a killer beat." Logan grinned.

"I know, the man needs to get his hearing checked." Carlos teased back. "So what happened?"

"James saw how pissed off Gustavo got and then was about to make Kendall go first, but Kendall made James go and James sang, and he was good, really good."

"But?" Carlos urged.

"But James reminded Gustavo of Matthew Mcconaughey and he hated him. Kendall saw how unfair he was being and marched right up to Gustavo and jumped on his table and started calling him a turd. He even made up a whole song for it." Logan said proudly.

"Sing it for me?"

Logan coughed a bit and took a deep breath. _"Oh your such a turd, oh yeah a giant turn. And you look like a turd and you smell like tuuurd. Oh your such a turd, oh yeah a giant turn. And you look like a turd and you smell like tuuurd."_ Logan finished and he was greeted with the sight of Carlos doubling over in laughter. "Then Kendall jumped on the table and kicked the food and drinks on the table at Gustavo and he/ we were escorted out by security, only to have Gustavo coming to his house that very night, asking Kendall to be his next big thing. Kendall being who he was and still is, didn't want to leave us and it was always James' dream to make it big. So to make James happy, he told Gustavo to take all three of us or none of us at all and Gustavo agreed. And two years and one album later, one tour and a lot of long nights later, here I am." Logan said, as he finished.

"Kendall seems to really love James, if he's willing to do that." Carlos said, looking a little dazed.

Logan had never actually thought of that in that way. "Um…I'm not really sure. I mean we all love each other, but James has always been a ladies man and Kendall has a girlfriend…so, I don't think so..."

"Oh." Said Carlos. "What about you?

"What about me?" Logan asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um, I used to date this actress, Camille Roberts, but it didn't work out, but we are friends now." Logan finished. "What about you?" Logan asked.

Carlos let out a sigh and his face twisted in agony. "Um…did Teresa tell you anything…?"

"About?"

"My past?" Carlos clarified

"Not really."

Carlos let out a sigh of relief. Even though Carlos was giving Logan little bits of himself, he wasn't about to tell Logan about everything.

"Wanna talk about it?" Logan asked, but not wanting to pry. Carlos shook his head no. "When you're ready, I'm here." Logan said, not wanting to push.

"Thank you." Carlos said.

"Don't mention it." Logan said.

"Hey, Logie?" Carlos said, again.

Logan had a strange sense of déjà vu. "Yeah, Litos?"

"Can I meet James and Kendall?" He asked with hopeful eyes. "They seem really fun and why not? I'm sure you're getting bored with me here, every day."

"Well, not really, I like spending time with you, its fun." Logan assured.

"Please?" Carlos said giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Logan sighed in defeat. "Fine."

**Line Break**

An hour later, the other two members of the band were about to arrive. The two of them had decided to stay in LA, for their break, not wanting to do too much travelling, because they were sick of it.

*Ding Dong*

"Loges! It's us." Called out Kendall.

"And we come bearing food." James said.

Carlos practically ran/limped to the door and pulled it open, before the other two boys could finish their sentences. "Hi!" He said, looking at the two of them.

"Um…Hi…" Kendall started.

"Who are you?" James said, being blunt as ever.

"Rude!" Kendall scolded. "But, I'm curious, who are you?"

Carlos chuckled. "Why don't you two come in, first?" He let the two taller boys come in, stepping aside and closing the door after James walked in. The two boys saw Logan emerge from his room, looking bleary eyes and tired.

"Hey! You brought food!" Logan said, seeming more awake at the presence of food.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Remarked Kendall.

"Haha. Hi Ken-doll." Logan retorted.

"Hello! Are you two forgetting something?" James interjected.

The two friends stopped their petty teasing and turned to the copper haired boy who was standing next to Carlos. "Who is he?" He said again, his tone slightly mean, but curious and definitely checking Carlos out.

Kendall gave James a dirty look, which Carlos did not fail to see and when he turned to see James' reaction, James was just smirking like he'd just hatched an evil plan.

"Oh. Right. Introduction. Kendall, James, this is Carlos. He's Teresa's cousin and he'll be living with me for a bit." _Hopefully forever. _Logan explained.

Kendall and James turned to Carlos who was just standing there, taking in the scene before him. "Um…Hi." He said. He put on his best smile. "It's nice to meet the two of you. Logan's been telling me lots of great stories about you guys."

"Don't believe a word he says!" James said. "Whatever he said about me isn't true."

"Oh?" Carlos said quirking an eyebrow. He turned to Kendall and Logan, who both rolled their eyes at the same time. "Well, he told me that you were the 'face' of BTR and that you have your way with the ladies."

"You see, right there, there's one lie." James said stepping closer to Carlos. "I might be a ladies man, but I also have a thing for cute Latino boys." He said giving Carlos a one sided grin. Carlos noticed again, how James' eyes went back to look at Kendall and he didn't fail to see Kendall almost turning red with anger. Logan looked shocked and if this were a cartoon, the other two boys would probably have their jaws hitting the carpet at words that James had just said, clearly neither of them had expected the brunette pretty boy to hit on Carlos.

"O-kay… um… are you hitting on me?" Carlos asked quirking an eyebrow, not at all impressed how James was presenting himself. He was pretty sure that it was a miserable attempt to get a reaction out of Kendall, if Carlos didn't know any better, he'd say that he was trying get Kendall worked up. But since Logan thought there was no way, he was probably wrong, you know, since Logan grew up with the two of them.

"I have an excellent gaydar and I know you are either gay or bisexual. And I think you are cute." James said.

"James!" Kendall scolded. "Rude!" He said, shooting James with invisible darts.

"What? I'm only stating my observations." He defended.

"Observing is my thing, not yours." Logan said pissed that James was actually hitting on Carlos. Logan was madder at himself for letting James say all those and because he didn't have James' courage. And James was irresistible! There was no way Carlos was going to turn him down! No way! Logan figured that his unrequited feelings for Carlos were a lost cause!_ Why oh why? _

"Well, thank you for the kind words, but you're not my type." Carlos said, going over to take the bags from James hands and limping his way to the kitchen to get the plates out for the pizza.

James stood there, his face frozen in a creepy smile, the same creepy smile he got when his mother almost decided to take him back to Minnesota.

"I think he's frozen." Logan said, commenting on the physical state of James. He turned to Carlos who was looking at Logan like he was crazy. "He doesn't handle rejection very well." Logan said.

Carlos looked up from his task, to see the damage he'd done. "Is he really frozen?" He asked, not really believing that a guy could get frozen. _It's not humanly possible, unless he has a seizure…but then he'd be shaking._

"Yep. He does that sometimes. One time his mom threatened to take his home and he was so shell shocked that we had to have a heavy mental mom to unfreeze him" Kendall answered.

Carlos looked thoroughly confused, but was amused by the story. He looked at Logan, who catgut his look and mouthed to him that he'd explain it later. Kendall walked to the kitchen and started to get the drinks out of the fridge. He set them on the table and saw Carlos' let was in a cast.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, my leg is starting to bother me." Carlos said. He took a seat and started looking at Logan trying to figure out a way to snap James out. Logan looked really cute with his eyebrows crunched up together trying to decide the best course of action. Carlos felt himself smile as he kept staring at Logan, he couldn't believe that he was so nice and welcoming. _He's being nice because he's almost family. Don't get attached. You know it never works out for you._

"I'm sorry about James, he can be a douche, sometimes." Kendall apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. I've had weirder men hit on me." He said, brushing it off.

"So, you're Terry's cousin?" Kendall started, trying to get a conversation going.

"Awe you call her Terry, too? I thought I was the only one who did that. But yeah, I am. Moved here for Uni." Carlos shared.

"Cool. Where'd you live before and what do you study?"

"Came here from Mexico. I go to…well, went to Stanford, Criminal Justice." He said.

"Oh wow! That's so cool! You are like our hero! How's Uni life anyway? If we weren't doing this, I'm sure that Logan would be the first one of us to make a jump start at a higher education. You know he's always wanted to be a doctor." Kendall beamed. "Dude you must have solved investigations and stuff like that, that's awesome!"

Carlos laughed at that, he wasn't at the stage where he was about to do some of his own research investigations yet. "I didn't know Logan wanted to be a doctor. But, I'm still in my first year; I haven't done any of the cool stuff yet."

Kendall was about to ask another question when Logan called out from his living room. "Guys! I need help!" He called.

"Just when we were getting to the good part." Kendall grumbled. He got up and waited for Carlos to stand and they made their way to the living room, there Logan had managed to get James to sit down on the couch.

"I think I have a solution." Carlos said. He went to take a seat next to James and turned his face towards him. He leaned into James' personal space and BAM! A direct hard slap imprinted itself on James' flawless skin.

"Dude! OW!" James said, snapping out of his daze, clutching on to his face. "What the hell?!" He raged.

"I'm hungry and I want all of us at the table. Hitting you was the best solution." Carlos said in a matter of fact way and tottered to the kitchen.

Before James could say anything more, Carlos got himself up and left for the kitchen and was followed by Kendall and then Logan, who was even more pissed that Carlos looked like he was about to kiss James…_Argh. I want his confidence._ He thought.

The four of them gathered about Logan's dining table and started piling their plates with pizza, fries and cold slaw. They all ate in relative silence. It was comfortable, no words needed to be exchanged, but James was sulking in the corner, directly opposite of Carlos, wondering how the Latino had the courage to shoot him down.

"Why'd you reject me?" James whined, after he finished his pizza.

Carlos rolled his eyes in annoyance

"I know you're gay, so don't deny it." He retorted.

"You're not my type." Carlos said.

"What! That's crazy! I'm everyone's type!" James retorted in abeyance, thinking that Carlos was just putting up an act.

"No, you really aren't." Carlos retorted. "Look James, you seen like a nice guy, but you just aren't the guy for me." Carlos tried.

"You don't even know me! We could be soul mates!" James retorted.

"From what I've seen, you are a narcissistic guy with an Adonis complex and now you just want what you can't have." Carlos said calmly.

"Then give me what I want and maybe I'll leave you alone." James tried.

"James, please. I'm not attracted to you. So save yourself the trouble." Carlos said.

While James puffed in attempts not to altercate with Logan's guest, Logan and Kendall looked at the two with amusement and astonishment. No one turned down James Diamond, NO ONE! And both of them knew it. They were amazed how Carlos handled the situation; with such clam and ease, almost dropping their jaws when James was lost for words.

Kendall inched closer to Logan, whispering into his ear. "I like him." He said.

Logan smiled and whispered back to Kendall, covering his mouth, so the other two couldn't see what he was saying. "Me too… A lot"

"Anyway." Carlos started after taking a sip of his soda. "What have you guys been up to during your vacation? Logan's been here taking care of me, so I can tell you now, he wasn't doing anything fun." Carlos said with a thankful smile.

"It's fun hanging out with you." Logan retorted.

"But it's not fun taking care of me." Carlos defended.

"It is." Logan said

"Is not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Anyway, Kendall?" Carlos asked, a blush creeping on his face at Logan's insistence.

Kendall was smiling at how Logan and Carlos were interacting, while James' blood was boiling just witnessing the curtness of the two shorter members on the table. "Oh…Ah, I've been spending some time with my family. My sister's applying to college, I've been helping her get ready and I'm kinda glad that I didn't do those SATs, they seem like torture."

Carlos laughed at that, he remembered when he was applying for university how hard it was to get that perfect score, he had poured his blood and sweat into getting those scores and now that he's done it, he was glad that it was over with. "Yeah, SATs are a real bitch." Carlos said. He looked over at James, who was sulking while eating is pizza. 'And you James?"

"Pfm!" Was the only response he gave.

Kendall rolled his eyes and answered for him. "He's been surfing. He's been at the beach 24/7. And I think the sun's gone to his head. You're acting like a bigger jerk-face than usual. He's not into you, take a hint!" He said, directing his words at James.

"I wasn't rejected!" James shrieked.

"Yes you were." Logan and Kendall said in unison.

James humfed again and went back to eating his food, while Logan, Kendall and Carlos resumed talking about anything and everything.

**Line Break**

After four hours inside Logan's house, the boys had done everything they could think about; they'd talked, played poker, video games, shown Carlos their music and finally gotten James to speak to Carlos, without hitting on him. Now they were on the couch, vegging out, watching whatever was on, which was Game of Thorns.

"I'm bored." James whined.

"I'm not." Logan said.

"Me neither." Kendall said

"I kind of am." Carlos agreed with James.

James did a little triumph dance inside and started coming up with a plan which would hopefully win Carlos over for one date. Just one. He didn't know why he was so hung over with the little Latino, but he sure as hell knew that he wanted, no, needed to go on a date with him. There was just something about Carlos that got James going.

"Let's go to a club. You're legal right?" James suggested.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "I have a limp and I'm not up for dancing." He deliberately avoided the age question.

"We're going to go drinking, who said anything dancing?!" James smirked.

"I don't like drinking." Carlos said.

"Why? Can't hold down your liquor?" James challenged.

Carlos let out a sigh. He knew what James was trying to do, get his blood boiling and dare him into going out, he was getting sick of James' persistence, but it was flattering. "I can, but I don't like drinking."

"I bet you can't drink to save your life." James snickered.

Carlos let out an angry sigh. "I'm not playing this game James." He let out.

"Look, why won't you go to a club?"

"He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to." Logan interfered.

"You can't push him into something he doesn't want, James." Kendall cautioned, looking hurt that ames was so persistent

"You know what." Carlos said, noting the increasing lingering looks Kendall was giving James . "You said that if I give you one chance, you'll give up, right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?"

"Fine. One chance. All four of us go to a club and that's your one chance. Afterwards, we stick to being friends. Deal?" Carlos asked.

"Deal." James said, grinning, already concocting a plan to get into Carlos' pants.

Logan and Kendall both looked at each other, knowing that this night wasn't going to end well…

**Line Break**

James managed to get reservations at the newest club in town, _Walk to Paradise._ It was cheesy, but the atmosphere was good, it was nice and it seemed friendly. Like Carlos had said, he couldn't dance properly, so when James had asked him, he said no at first, but after hearing James whine for fifteen minutes, he sighed in defeat and danced with him, until his leg hurt so bad, he was about to faint from the pain.

He sat down, where Logan seemed to be nursing a drink, not making eye contact with him, while Kendall was pulled into James, to keep him occupied.

"Hey, aren't you having fun?" Carlos asked.

Loan didn't even look up, which made something inside Carlos twitch with uneasiness.

"Logan?" He tried.

"Oh, nothing, just um…how's your leg?" Logan asked, looking at Carlos' feet.

Carlos awed internally, his heart sweeping away with Logan's concern. "It hurts. I kinda regret saying yes to James, but maybe now the four of us can get through a meal, without him pouting." He said.

"Really?" Logan said, his voice a little hopeful and finally looking up at Carlos, who took a sit next to him.

"Yeah. You know I don't like him. He's not my type." Carlos said.

"So what is your type?" Logan tried.

Carlos put a finger on his chin and tapped where his sexy mole was. He looked up thinking and smiled at Logan when he finally came up with the answer "Um…Cute, loving, generous, caring and has a lop-sided smile to die for." He answered swiftly. Clearly Carlos was hinting something. And clearly Logan was being dense.

Logan hung his head low, figuring that someone else already had Carlos' heart. He was about to ask who, when James came back with Kendall.

"I dare you to a drinking contest!" He said dramatically and a little tipsily.

"I don't like drinking." Carlos said swiftly.

"You drink and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your visit." James said.

Carlos looked at Kendall, who looked defeated and it was sad that Kendall was going through so much, when James was the one who was being an ass about everything. "Promise?" Carlos asked.

"On my life." James swore. Behind James, Logan could see Kendall, his eyes sad with weary trying to fight back an urge to scream at James. He looked to helpless and lost, like he knew what he wanted, but knew that he was never going to get it…_Kendall's in love with James. Carlos was right…He never even met them and he was right! Wait, am I reading too mucg into this? But look at him, he's miserable. _

Line Break

A jug of beer, a shot of tequila, two glasses of whiskey on the rocks, maybe two or three tall glasses of vodka and a sex on the beach later, Carlos won. Yup! He washed James on the floor the way he was knocking back drinks. Before he knew it, James was already dragged off by Kendall who was groaning. But also looked happy that he had to look at the drunkard and it was fair to say that Carlos Garcia had proved to James that he could hold down his liquor. Carlos looked around, to see that Logan was staring at him the whole time and an idea popped inside his head.

Logan got out of his seat and walked up to Carlos, his hands stretching to hold Carlos. "Come on buddy, I'm taking you home". Logan's voice caressed Carlos' eardrums. He leaned in closer, rested his head on his friend's shoulder. He felt safe. Logan sighed.

"Looogieee…"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I'm drunk!" Carlos said laughing into his shoulder, as if it was news.

"Yeah, Los, I see." Logan couldn't help a smile at his small friend, almost carrying his whole weight, as Carlos leaned into him. Logan grabbed Carlos from under his arm, somewhere over his ribs, trying to have a better grip as he made a beeline for the door through the crowded club. Carlos wasn't making his job easy, dragging his feet, more than walking, but Logan made do.

Once they were out of the club, Logan thought of carrying Carlos in his arms or over his shoulder, but that would just be weird so he settled for this awkward way of advancing to his car, with Carlos' arm around his shoulder and his arms around Carlos' waist, semi lifting his body, trying his best to stand straight. He got Carlos in, closing the passenger side door quickly, before Carlos had a chance to fall out.

"Logie…" Carlos stuttered when Logan got in the car and started it up to get back to the Logan's house.

"Yeah Los?" Logan asked. He looked at his wasted friend and saw what a cute drunk Carlos was. If Carlos was still sober and willing and remotely into him, he was definitely going to try his damn hardest to make sure that Carlos could be his… Logan's heart started to sped up, when he heard Carlos' angelic voice though the humming of the car's engine, it made his heart race and finally it synced in that he was in kissing distance to Carlos, only a few minutes ago.

"Where we goin'?" Carlos said, his head resting on the cool window of Logan's black convertible.

"Home." Logan replied, focused on driving. To focused to see a small smile form on aCarlos's face.

"Looogiiiieeee?" Carlos tried again after a little while.

"Yes, Carlos?" Logan asked patiently.

"Where are the others?" Carlos asked, fake hick-upping to make it sound like he was drunk.

"Kendall saw how drunk James was getting and decided to drive him home, remember, you two started that drinking contest?"

"Oh, yeah…" Carlos finally said, making Logan sigh.

When they finally got home Logan was feeling better. Much better. His nerves were relaxing and he was trying to come up with a plan to make sure that when Carlos woke up in the morning, he was going to be okay and not hung over.

Logan did as Carlos had hoped. He was being a complete and utter gentleman and was being the sweetest guy ever. It was just as he had hoped. Logan got the car into his garage and came round the car to get Carlos out. Carlos pretended he couldn't stand properly so Logan just decided to carry him, missing yet another little smile on the minxy Latino's face. Carlos took the opportunity to snuggle close to Logan, hiding his face in Logan's neck.

"Carlos?" Logan called, thinking Carlos was falling asleep.

"Mmm" was all the reply he got.

"Carlos, your breath is tickling me." Logan said with another shuddered breath going down his spine as Carlos exhaled on his neck.

Instead of moving away Carlos deliberately snuggled in closer, breathing in Logan's ear, sending more shivers down his spine, making his legs wobble. "Logiiieee." Carlos whined, clutching onto Logan as he struggled to open the door to the house.

After Logan finally managed to get his door open, he carried Carlos to his room, set him down on the bed and started to get his undressed. Like this wasn't hard enough! "Let's get you undressed, ok, Los?"

Carlos hummed with his eyes closed, fighting the urge to stop smile. He was never planning on taking this this far, but so far Logan had been doing everything thing right and it was making Carlos fall for him even more. He didn't know that this would turn into a plan, but it did and his plan was working better than he had hoped.

Logan struggled a little with Carlos shirt, finally making Logan to wound his hands around his own neck to pretend support himself as Logan pulled at his t-shirt. Carlos got his hands up just at the right time, falling back on his bed, once his torso was free of all cloths covering him. His heart began racing as Logan fought his pants down as well. This time Carlos didn't help. He couldn't help a giggle. He really was drunk. Not that drunk as he was at the club, but maybe a little tipsy.

"What?" Logan asked a little abruptly, his head shooting up from someplace near Carlos' crotch. Carlos almost died at the sight of Logan's flushed face next to his dick. Which twitched deliciously as Carlos propped himself up on his elbows. How Logan could miss something so obvious was beyond Carlos' level of comprehension. He giggled again.

"I stink." Carlos stated, hoping that would do the trick.

"Yeah, you do." Logan asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…I wanna shower" Carlos said, slugging his words.

"You can't stand… I think your limp got worse" Logan sighed.

"Help me?" Carlos made a face he hoped was cute. Logan hung his head between his shoulders.

"Are you sure? I could just get a wash cloth and wipe you down?"

"But I feel icky!" Carlos whined.

"But you can't stand in the shower." Logan pointed out.

"Shower with me?" Carlos asked innocently. "You can help me stand."

Logan let out a sigh. "You really are drunk. You know that's not a good idea, Litos."

"Why?" Carlos asked, innocently, with doe eyes.

"Because…you might remember what happened and I might do something that'll make you uncomfortable and you might not want to be my friend anymore." Logan said, in one breath, looking into Carlos' eyes, trying to decipher if had the guts to make a move-a low move- on his drunken, injured friend.

"What'd you do?" Carlos asked.

Logan let out a sigh. "If you weren't' drunk and were doing this on purpose, I'd be kissing you so hard that we'd probably die from the lack of oxygen."

"You wanna kiss me?"

"I do." Logan said.

"Then kiss me." Carlos said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Carlos you're too drunk for this."

"I'm not! And I still want my shower." Carlos persisted, in a cue vulnerable way.

Logan let out another sigh. "Fine. Let me get the water running." He said, walking into Carlos' bathroom.

Carlos gaped at Logan. He could not believe it was that easy. And again Logan missed his facial expression, which if he'd paid attention to, would have told him that Carlos was faking. The man either was the most innocent person in existence or the most oblivious. As Logan returned from Carlos bathroom, making sure everything was set and setting two towels on the sink, he came back to Carlos, tugging his jeans off. Carlos squealed at the sight of Logan stripping.

Logan turned to Carlos, who was watching his intently. "Rocket boxer briefs?" Carlos asked happily.

"Yes!" Logan giggled, like his underwear was the coolest thing in the world.

"You are the nerdy one." Carlos giggled. Logan looked so cute. Carlos could barely make out Logan's shape, but the way Logan's boxer brief's fitted told Carlos that Logan had a really huge….Long and thick...cock. Carlos licked his lips as Logan walked over to him, helping him get off the bed and into the shower.

Carlos got off the bed with Logan's help then remembered he wasn't supposed to be able to stand 'properly' so he got down on all fours, as if he had fallen off the bed. Logan's grip on him immediately tightened, pulling him up. Carlos got goose bumps all over his body from the delicious skin to skin touch. He felt as he was growing hard. It was no way that Logan would miss THAT once he was butt naked. When he was standing up straight, hands on Logan's chest, for support he decided it was time to make his move.

"Looogiiieee…"

"Yes, Litos?" Logan's voice was soft as he looked down at his friend. Carlos moved his hand from Logan's chest, feeling sorry as he did. He made a little motion with his index finger, asking Logan to lean in, as if to find out a secret. Logan indulged the smaller boy, leaning in a little, to his level. The same second Carlos' hand went behind Logan's neck, his lips latching onto Logan's with hunger, conveying as much passion and need as he could in the half second it took Logan to actually realize what exactly was happening and react. Carlos braced himself for that.

Logan squealed, just like James did, when he squealed his signature girly squeal and backed up a couple of steps. Carlos swayed on his feet, already missing Logan's warm body and feeling his rejection right in his heart. Carlos started to fall back on his ass, not really caring what would happen to him, but Logan took a giant step forward and steadied him, keeping as much distance as he could between the two of them.

"Carlos! You are DRUNK!" Logan controlled his voice from actually shouting.

"Not that drunk." Carlos mumbled under his breath, keeping his eyes from Logan's. Logan shook him by the shoulders. Carlos' head bobbed back and forward a couple of times.

"I am your friend, almost your family" Logan tried to reason. Carlos closed his eyes, feeling himself tear up. "I'll help you shower…" Logan sighed. "You clearly won't remember anything in the morning." Logan took a baby step forward, got his arm around Carlos' shoulders and ushered him to the shower.

By now the pain of rejection had dealt with Carlos' beginning erection so Logan was none the wiser about the effects he had on Carlos when he pulled Carlos' boxer briefs down. Carlos watched him almost kneel down in front of him as he helped with removing the black piece of cotton from around his ankles. He had to swallow a lump in his throat.

Before getting up, Logan looked at Carlos, keeping eye contact as he stood up to his full height. Carlos' cock twitched painfully. Logan noticed something shift in Carlos' eyes and looked down. He saw the half erection.

"Los…" His voice was shivering. He felt exposed.

"You're beautiful." Carlos simply said before taking a small step forward.

Logan backed up. "Carlos… you… are… drunk!" Logan said emphasizing each word, making sure Carlos understood.

"Not enough." Carlos reached out, touching Logan's left bicep with his fingertips. A ghost of a touch. He was amazed to see goose bumps on the skin he had touched. "You are so beautiful." He said again. "Just… let me show you how beautiful I see you. How much you mean to me." His hand ghosted down Logan's forearm, more goose bumps making their way to the surface of the perfect tan skin.

"Carlos… I…" Logan stuttered. He was afraid to do or say anything. He might hurt his friend physically or mentally somehow. He couldn't do anything. He felt frozen. Carlos' words were just what he needed to hear, his touch just right. It was confusing. And then Carlos was kissing him again. His lips so soft and gentle. Logan didn't move, afraid of what he may do. Carlos didn't seem to care. His lips moving to Logan's neck and chest and oh, God, it felt so good!

Carlos was scared. Logan was not moving. But he was not pushing him away either. That had to be a good sign, right? "I've been thinking about this for a long time…" Carlos whispered, his lips moving slowly over Logan's collarbones. "Logan…"

Logan shivered at the sound of his name. "You need a shower and sleep." He tried.

"I do need a shower." Carlos agreed allowing Logan to get into the shower cabin, making sure he was leaning against the back wall, under the warm spray. Carlos started sliding down a little, giving Logan the last little "push" into stepping inside the cabin himself and closing the door. Carlos wasn't sure how much further he was willing to take things, but things were going well and he knew how much of a good guy Logan was and he felt like he could trust Logan…he was starting to fall in love with Logan.

Logan got Carlos on his feet up again. Carlos smiled. "You do care for me." Carlos whispered.

"You're my friend, Carlos. Of course I care." Logan sighed.

"Please. This one time. Be more." Carlos asked, hugging Logan' waist, letting his head rest on Logan' chest.

"Carlos, I can't. You're like family and by morning you won't remember a thing…" Logan trailed off.

"But I will." Carlos whispered

"Carlos stop being silly." Logan took the shower gel and started running it all over Carlos' body. Carlos sighed in pleasure, his cock twitching against Logan' thigh.

"Stop that!" Logan scolded.

"I can't control it. Like you can't control how amazing you are." Carlos retorted, latching his lips on Logan's nipple gaining a moan. "Logan, please…" Before Carlos said, biting down a little, making Logan trail off in a little delicious moan. Carlos' dick twitched again.

"Carlos, stop…" Logan said, trying to push Carlos away, not doing it half-heartedly. Carlos moved to Logan's other nipple, moving his hands to knead Logan's ass a little and pull him closer, in the process. "Carlos… please… stop!" Logan asked, his breath catching, more little moans escaping his lips as Carlos added a little teeth to his teasing.

"I will as soon as you stop liking it." Carlos replied, his lips moving to Logan's collarbone again. He received a gasp. "You taste like heaven on my tongue." Carlos licked at Logan's ear shell. Logan shivered.

"Why…?" Logan s tried asking, feeling himself getting hard at Carlos actions.

"I have feelings for you…Logan... Let me show you that I mean them. Let me love you." Carlos kissed Logan again. This time he got a reply from the soft lips. A small reply that made Carlos' ears fly with happiness.

"D…Don't make me regret this…" Logan caved in. He kissed Carlos back, running his soapy hands down to Carlos' ass. Carlos opened his mouth for Logan, allowing him to take control. The taste of Logan invaded the little brain cells he had left, making him drunk with happiness and…maybe, just maybe; love.

A moan came from somewhere in between them. Logan wasn't sure from which neck, but the sound made him grow harder. Carlos' submission to him was so delicious. The kiss tasted of alcohol and something else. Something sweet. Something he wanted more of.

"Logan…" He wanted to pull away, he wanted to stop, he wanted…more! Suddenly kissing Carlos was more important than breathing.

Logan shivered at the way Carlos said his name. "Carlos." Logan said, making Carlos the subject of his own spell bound lips.

Carlos parted their lips and kneeled. He came face-to-face with Logan's clothed cock. He licked his lips and with one swift motion, stripped Logan of his nerdy under pants. "No, Carlos, don't…" Logan moaned out when he realized what Carlos wanted to do. His words never matching the message sent out. Logan didn't bother listening to the words; just the sound of his name spilling from Logan's lips was enough. He looked up at Logan.

"Say my name again…" he begged while his hand caressed his balls.

"Carlos…" Logan threw is head back as Logan gently licked at the top of his dick. Tiny kitten licks, almost like tasting him. "Fuck… Carlos…"

"I've never heard you swear…You're delicious." Carlos said simply right before taking Logan into his mouth as much as he could, covering the rest of him with his hand. Logan felt like he had died and gone to heaven while Carlos moved up and down and up and down and up and down on him at an increasing pace.

"Jesus, Carlos!" he let out every now and then, fisting Carlos' hair.

When Carlos popped off him, Logan let out a growl. "I need you inside of me." Carlos whispered as he got up, looking Logan right in the eyes. That scared Logan. The honesty. The need. The determination inside of Carlos scared the shit out of him.

"I… I don't… know… how..." Logan whispered back, in fear. "I'll hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. This… this is enough…" Logan hid his face in Carlos' neck, kissing at his tanned skin, hoping to distract Carlos, to give him enough pleasure.

"It's not enough. You need to know how I feel. I need to be yours. Please, Logie." Carlos pulled back to look Logan in the eyes.

"But I'll hurt you." Logan looked down at their feet. At their erections rubbing together so deliciously.

"I like pain." Carlos whispered in a little voice. More a lie than anything, but he needed Logan and he would do or say anything to make that happen. _I don't want you to hurt me Logan, but I know you won't. Please just give me what I want. Please just make me forget…Please._

Logan's head shot up a little, his chocolate gaze burrowing into Carlos light chocolate eyes. "That's a lie. You've been in pain ever since I met you. You don't' like pain." He stated simply.

"No." Carlos lied sternly. Pain gets me going in the bedroom." Carlos lied again. _How do you know me so well, already._

"Well… we're not IN the BEDROOM!" Logan replied, hugging Carlos close. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered into Carlos short black hair, kissing his temple.

"Then, take me to bed and get me ready." Carlos asked, letting go of Logan's body, with a heavy heart and turning around to face the wall and pushing his behind onto Logan's erection. Logan gasped, trailing his lips on the back of Carlos' neck.

Logan lifted Carlos up by his ass, signaling Carlos to wrap his legs around Logan's waist, making Logan's hard length touch Carlos' anticipating hole. He laid Carlos on be bed and sat between his spread legs. "How?" he asked, his hands snaking to Carlos' erection, tugging. The moan coming from those delicious lips told him he did well so he did it again. Carlos' head fell back onto his pillow, loving the sensation of Logan touching him.

"Use your fingers. One at a time. Just go slow." Carlos moaned a little. "Just do it now. Please" Carlos begged. Logan had to listen to that. Logan gently slipped a finger in. Carlos sighed.

"Move. Slowly"

Logan nodded and did as he was told.

"Mmmm… so good." Carlos moaned. "Another." He demanded and Logan obeyed.

Carlos moaned again. He did feel a little pain, but it was Logan. His gorgeous Loagn! He didn't care about the pain. He focused on Logan's hand. His big hand was covering his dick almost completely. It felt amazing. That made the pain go away. Soon he wanted more so he began moving on his own on Logan's long fingers, a complete moaning mess. "God! Please! More!"

Logan pushed another finger in past the tight ring of muscles, his heart sinking at the sound of pain emanating from Carlos' lips. He wanted to pull his fingers out, but Carlos started moving on his fingers, mewls spilling from his lips.

"Harder!" Carlos demanded, moving hard on his hand.

Logan did it. With a tiny heart. Filled with fear.

"Fuck! So good! Deeper! God!" Carlos' words encouraged him. Without wanting Logan curled up his fingers a little. He felt like he hit something and instantly it made Carlos moan louder, which made Logan moan in pleasure. The pleasure over took Carlos and he demanded Logan to do it again. "Do it again. Do THAT again!"

And Logan did.

"Fuck!" Carlos cried out in pure pleasure. Logan repeated his actions again and again while keeping a steady rhythm with his other hand.

"FUCK Logan! FUCK!" Carlos suddenly came all over Logan's hand and the wall in front of him. Logan watched in amazement, never stopping his movements inside of Carlos. "I can't take it, Logan, please! I need you inside – now!" Carlos shivered, coming down from his high.

"I'll still hurt you…"

"Please!" Carlos' hoarse voice made Logan twitch in desire. "Please!"

" Carlos …"

"Please!"

Logan caved again. He took his fingers out of Carlos, slowly. "Too empty…" Carlos whined, bracing himself on the wall in front of him. Logan instantly softened with fear. He moved his hand up and down his length a little, allowing the shower water to slick him up. "Logan …please!" Logan lined himself up to Carlos' hole, fear paralyzing him.

Carlos felt Logan's dick at his hole. He felt how hesitant Logan was so he pushed back. Hard! He took Logan in half way or more, he didn't know for sure. It hurt so much. He felt so stretched. He felt ripped in two. But he was so happy. He finally was Logan's completely. He forced his body to relax while biting down on his bottom lips. Logan's arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm hurting you…" Logan whispered apologetically into his ear.

"Give me more." Carlos breathed out with the little strength he had. Logan snapped his hips forward in one swift move. Carlos cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry." Logan let out against Carlos' ear. He felt Carlos squeeze his insides around him. He felt like he had a cock ring on. Hard and unable to move. But so warm. So delicious. So his. "I'm sorry." He chanted. Carlos' breaths were fast and shallow. He was adjusting to the pain. Logan held him tight. "You feel so good. So tight. So damn tight." Logan whispered, hoping to relay some of his feelings to his Carlos. Yes – HIS Carlos. They were now one. He was HIS Carlos. Logan embraced him closer.

Carlos felt his ribs wanted to crumble under Logan's strong arms. "I feel so full." He let out. "You make me so full." He turned his face to Logan and sealed their lips in the sweetest of kisses. "I love you, Logan." Carlos said in their kiss as Logan began moving slowly.

The confession took Logan off guard and he felt overwhelmed. He had no idea if Carlos had adjusted but he could not take it anymore, he needed to move. Carlos sighed with pleasure. Logan kept his pace gentle until Carlos began moving on his own. He let Carlos take charge a little while he bit down on Carlos' shoulder, leaving a mark for the world to see. "You are mine now." Logan said gently, looking at the hickey he'd just made, taking charge once more.

Carlos could have sworn he would die when he heard Logan claim his stake on him. Not even Heaven could be this good! When Logan hit his sweet spot me moaned loud. Logan got the hint and did it again. And again. And again. And again. Until Carlos' throat felts sore from screaming and moaning. "More! More! More!" Spilled out from his lips.

Logan began losing control, pounding hard into Carlos. Losing rhythm. His hands digging into Carlos' hips hard, rough, without mercy. And still Carlos demanded more of him. He tried to give Carlos what he wanted, but he found himself coming. Hard. Deep inside of him.

"Oh, my God! Carlos!"

Carlos felt Logan shoot his seed inside of him and for a few minutes forgot how he'd lived his life, forgot all the pain, forgot all of his issues and focused on Logan, just Logan. Tears began streaming down his face as he found his own release. Tears of happiness. Tears of jealousy. Tears of love. He made no noise as he came, just let go of everything and allowed euphoria to take over him.

Logan's legs gave in. he couldn't feel them anymore. He almost fell to his knees. Carlos hissed when the movement made Logan slip out. "I'm sorry, Los… I… can't feel my legs…"

Carlos simply giggled and let himself down, on his knees, next to him. "Good." Carlos smiled. Logan raised his hand to cup Carlos' face.

"How are you… emm… feeling?"

Carlos' smile grew a little. "Happy." He simply stated.

"No… Not that…" Logan smiled, caressing Carlos' face. "I mean…" He blushed and Carlos giggled.

"Sore. Empty. Happy. In love. Complete, but incomplete." Carlos poured his heart out.

Logan simply smiled and sealed their lips together. He just knew Carlos would forget about it all in the morning. Carlos broke the kiss.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Logan nodded.

"And every night after that." Logan's heart leapt out of his chest. He nodded again. By morning Carlos would be sober and change his mind. He'd take what he would be able to. Every second he could. He kissed Carlos again before getting up and helping Carlos up as well for what seemed like the billionth time that night.

Carlos went into Logan's arms with a sigh of happiness. They spend a few moments hugging then Logan pulled the covers over then bodies. Carlos snuggled up in Logan's arms and drifted away to sleep, lulled by the steady beat of Logan's heart.

Logan watched over Carlos; sleep for a long while, until the sun came up. He refused to fall asleep. He just knew his time with Carlos was limited and he wanted every second. Making love to him tonight made him realize he was in love with his smaller friend. Everything made sense now. He felt so protective over Carlos.

When Logan pulled out of his thoughts he realized hours had passed. It was almost seven am. Carlos would be waking up soon. Logan sighed. He rolled Carlos off of his chest, kissed his neck gently and got out of bed and Carlos' room, taking his clothes with him. He ignored the pain in his chest while he did so. He got to his own room, threw his clothes in the hamper and crawled into his own bed, pulling the covers over his head, allowing sleep to take over him, take him away from the pain of not having Logan.

Carlos woke up a while later. Alone. He tried to move. A flash of pain shot to his brain. He smiled remembering the previous night. He sighed and gingerly got out of bed, in search of Logan. He knew Logan would run now, but Carlos was not about to let that happen. Not after making love the way they did. The first room he searched was the logical option – Logan's room. Logical and correct. He found Logan in the middle of his king sized bed. Carlos smiled. He gingerly crawled in bed next to Logan, inside of his arms. He sighed happily.

It took a while for Logan to wake up, but Carlos enjoyed the wait. When Logan stirred and woke up Carlos noticed the dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept all night long. Logan rubbed the sleep from his eyes, making the cutest of faces, stretching a little.

"Morning, Logie bear." Carlos whispered. He felt Logan's heart speeding up and he knew. He knew Logan was his. He knew it for his heart was beating the same loud rhythm.

Logan propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Carlos, in his arms, in his bed, with his love bite on his neck. Naked. In his bed. Logan's breath caught. "Morning…"

Carlos caressed Logan's face. Logan didn't move, he didn't have the will to move. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up, he wanted to be here for the rest of his life and just be Carlos' forever. _These are some strong feelings. _Logan thought. _Why do I love him so much?_

"You were wrong, you know."

"About?" Logan asked his voice still filled with sleep.

"I remember." Logan's eyes went wide. "I remember everything." Carlos breathed out. "Every kiss. Every touch. The way you felt inside of me. The way you made me yours."

Logan's heart stopped. Carlos remembered. Carlos was in his arms. Carlos wanted him. He could not think straight. He could not even remember how to breathe. He had no idea how to respond.

"I am yours." Carlos gently touched his hickey. "Please don't run. Don't let me go. I…I…I think I'm falling for you."

Logan's head shot up to see Carlos' "Really?""

"Yeah…but I'm scared." Carlos said, with a slight hesitation, He ran his finger over Logan's face and smiled softly. He ran it across Logan's lips and he wanted nothing more than to have Logan kiss him.

"If you remember; I love you." Logan whispered claiming Carlos' lips in a heated kiss. They only broke apart when air became desperately needed.

"I remember, but what if you find out and your feelings change?" Carlos said, looking at Logan with scared eyes.

"You can tell me anything and I don't think it'd be enough to get rid of me." Logan assured.

"Promise?"

"On my life." Logan said, smiling. He went to capture Carlos' lips one more time and sighed into the kiss. He let go, before Carlos could deepen the kiss. "Be my boyfriend?" Logan asked.

"Yes. For as long as you want me." Carlos squealed with happiness.

Logan's smile shone like the sun, illuminating the whole room and Carlos' heart. "I'll always want you. I wanted you since I saw you in that hospital bed."

* * *

So, what'd you think? Next chapter goes into Carlos' childhood and all the crap he's been through.

If you want more, you know what to do ;)

Love you guys.

Susuki


End file.
